


Challenge Crossover TLoZ:BoTW/HTTYD - Hiccup Goes Exploring

by Serenova



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Prompt Fic, feel free to do your own version, i got challenged to do this, ran out of steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenova/pseuds/Serenova
Summary: Challenge based on here: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/doxfrw/i_have_a_challenge_for_you/Hiccup is exploring the ocean with Toothless and they fly so far east they find a new continent. Said continent is Hyrule.It's crack and it's weird. I also ran out of steam.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Challenge Crossover TLoZ:BoTW/HTTYD - Hiccup Goes Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the challenge posted here: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/doxfrw/i_have_a_challenge_for_you/
> 
> My comment thread with all the challenges I'm doing is here: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/doxfrw/i_have_a_challenge_for_you/f5rl3vf/
> 
> I got challenged to cross over Breath of The Wild and How to Train Your Dragon. This is the result. Not the best thing, no one has proof-read this. You're lucky I ran spellcheck! 
> 
> Most definitely a crack prompt, but I had fun! Unfortunately I ran out of steam at the end and wrapped it up in probably not the greatest way, but oh well! It is what it is! It was still a nice way to stretch some writing muscles.

Hiccup hadn’t expected to find anything this far to the east. He’d discovered island after island, but he didn’t expect to find much more than that. Sure he’d figured there would be islands to the edge of the world, but he didn’t think they’re be proper land there!

After they’d flown down out of the clouds, he couldn’t do anything but stare with his mouth open at the scene before him. Mountains that extended farther than he could see and lowlands that were green with growth. It was the biggest piece of land he’d ever seen in his life! It looked like it went on forever, curving away from him to both the North and the South when he turned this head to look. Toothless made a noise that suggested even he was impressed.

They were still far away, but there did seem to be people on this land, though he couldn’t make out how big they actually were at this distance, it certainly looked like there were at least roads leading down to the beaches. And roads meant people

Hiccup patted Toothless’s shoulder, received a happy croon in return, and then they began a wide, slow turn to the south. The beaches in that direction looked a lot more welcoming than the mountain that was right in front of them. Not that Hiccup wasn’t used to mountains and rocky terrain, but, well, why land on rock and snow when you can land on a warm sandy beach?

As they got closer, they began to drop in height. Not quite so low that they were skimming the waves, but they certainly weren’t up by the clouds anymore. They didn’t speed towards land, but they didn’t linger either. Hiccup was excited but cautious as they approached.

It was early afternoon and the sun was warm,s o when they didn’t see anyone around they landed easily on the beach. Hiccup dismounted and and removed the harness and control arms from Toothless. The dragon was trying so very hard to stand still, and failing miserably.

Hiccup laughed and slapped Toothless on the shoulder as he walked back up to his head, “Go on, you deserve it.”

The dragon bolted for the water and splashed in, enjoying the warmth of the shallow and using the water to keep his wings up so he could sun himself all the better.

Hiccup found piece of driftwood that was big enough to sit on and plopped himself down. Walking on sand with the prosthetic he used for flying was difficult. He sighed with relief as he sat. He undid the buckles holding his flight jacket on and let it slide from his shoulders. He draped the jacket, along with the straps that held him to Toothless on the driftwood beside him and leaned back slight, enjoying the sunshine.

Finally Toothless had had enough wallowing in the shallows and came up the beach to sit beside Hiccup, wings spread to dry in the warm sun.

They were both starting to doze when hey heard what sounded like a wagon behind them. Hiccup whipped his head around to stare at the road that led down to the beach.

Coming over the rise was a wagon pulled by two horses. Driving the wagon was a young woman dressed in what was to Hiccup, a very odd way. There was a much older woman beside her at the front of the wagon, dressed similar to the young woman. Though the older woman had a straw hat which looked like…. Were those axe blades hanging from it? They both had on cream tops that crossed in front and dark pants, though their accent colors were different. The older woman’s main secondary color was blue, while the younger woman had blue and red. The younger woman also had a hairstyle that Hiccup had never seen before.

The younger woman brought the cart to a halt with a surprised cry. The older woman looked up from something in her hands in surprise and then looked to where the young woman was now pointing. Straight at Hiccup.

Hiccup himself had jumped to his feet, but since he didn’t have his prosthetic on, he’d wobbled a little before Toothless steadied him. Hiccup held up his hands in what he hoped wasn’t a threatening manner. He didn’t want to start fighting with these people for no good reason, especially for just surprising them.

“Uh, hi there,” Hiccup said nervously hoping that they shared a common tongue. A few of the island’s he’d landed on in the past most certainly didn’t share the same language as him. Toothless, for his part, didn’t bare his teeth or anything, he just stayed next to Hiccup, helping to support him on the one leg. However, dragons can be intimidating even when they’re not trying to be.

The old woman looked at him closely, to Hiccup it felt like she was looking almost through him though he couldn’t say why. When the older woman seemed satisfied, she nodded, and then turned to the younger. She said something Hiccup couldn’t here and the wagon started moving toward him again, though this time it was angled so that they would come up next to Hiccup and Toothless.

When they finally got close enough for the old woman, the wagon came to a halt, and the woman climbed gingerly down from it, using steps Hiccup hadn’t noticed before that were obviously built just for that purpose.

The woman approached Hiccup, leaning on a walking stick. Once she was only a few paces from him she stopped. “Welcome to our shores stranger,” she said, though her accent was heavy and the words sounded off to him. “What brings you to our beach?”

Hiccup almost sagged in relief that she understood him. There were definitely some differences between them, but it was close enough he could be understood. He put his hands down but kept them in sight. He didn’t want to seem like a threat to these people.

“I am exploring the ocean, flying from island to island looking to create a map. This is the farthest east we have every flown. I definitely didn’t expect to find all of this!” Hiccup gestured with one of his hands to the mountains in the distance.

“Well, I would welcome you to these shores. Provided that creature with you is tame. We have enough monsters of our own here,” the old woman said. “My name is Impa,” she added with a little bow.

“My name is Hiccup, and this is Toothless,” Hiccup replied, patting the dragon’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t necessarily call Toothless tame but he is most certainly friendly.” At this Toothless sat back on his haunches and let out a happy croon, green eyes watching Impa.

“As long as he doesn’t cause trouble, you’re fine,” Impa said with a laugh, “That there,” she said with a jerk of her thumb towards the young woman, “Is my granddaughter Paya.”

“Nice to meet you,” Hiccup said with a little wave.

Paya ducked her said and said quietly, “Nice to meet you too.” It was obvious she was painfully shy.

It was only when Paya moved to take care of the horses that Hiccup noticed that they had pointed ears. He couldn’t see them on Impa, probably due to her hat, but he notice them on Paya when she turned away to deal with the animals. Hiccup wasn’t stupid, and he knew better than to say anything (considering a lot of the creatures and people he’s met on his journey), but it was a piece of info he filed away for later in the back of his mind.

Impa gestured for Hiccup to sit back down. “I can see it’s hard for you to stand right now, please, sit.” Hiccup did with a bit of relief and Impa joined him on the log. Toothless had had enough of basking so he curled up with his head by Hiccups foot, sensors in easy scratching distance of Hiccup’s hands.

“So what do you call this place?” Hiccup asked, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

“We call this land Hyrule,” Impa replied with a smile. “We have a long and storied history. Oh I’ll have to send a messenger to Princess Zelda, she must meet you! We’ve never had people from outside our land before.”

Hiccup managed to hide his surprise at the mention of a princess, apparently this place had royalty! That was not something he was used to, not by a long shot! He’d met some in his travels, but not much. “Can you tell me more about it?” He found himself asking.

Impa smiled again. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Impa telling Hiccup a basic history of Hyrule, and Hiccup talking about his travels, and his people. When Impa asked what Toothless even was, Hiccup was surprised she had never heard of dragons, but launched into the story of their meeting, friendship, and eventual how dragons and the vikings came to live together.

At some point, Impa had pulled out an odd thing from her robes and Hiccup had interrupted his tale to ask about it. Turns out it was an ancient piece of either technology or magic, Impa wasn’t quite sure, but it allowed her to do many things. She used it to capture an image of Hiccups map, and then used it to show him how vast Hyrule was.

As the sun began to set, and Paya finished the tasks that had brought them to the shore in the first place (checking fishing nets, picking fruit, and looking for any interesting objects washed up on shore), Impa invited Hiccup and Toothless back to her home for the evening meal.

HIccup accepted the invitation and strapped Toothless back into the harness so they could fly above the wagon and follow Impa back to her home. He hoped that he’d be able to learn more about the people and the land.This was something he certainly wanted to tell everyone at home about!

Impa, for her part, was fascinated by HIccup and Toothless and wanted to get Zelda there to talk to them. Learning about what was across the ocean and these new people, would certainly be something new to think about!

Over the next few days, Hiccup met a large number of people, from the Princess and her guardian night, to the leaders of other people’s in the land. Everyone was fascinated by them and their story. Hiccup also learned all the could from them.

Finally, Hiccup knew he had to return home. After bidding his new friends goodbye, he promised to return, and with other members of his tribe for a visit, now that he knew how to find them across the sea.

Once they’d launched back into the air and were on their way, Hiccup laughed and patted Toothless’s shoulder. “Well that was certainly an interesting adventure!” Toothless crooned happily in agreement. He’d gotten to try so many kinds of fish! But it was good to be heading home. “C’mon bud, let’s see how everyone’s doing.” With that Toothless shot up even higher into the atmosphere and they began heading in the direction of home.


End file.
